fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Warren Burgess
'Warren Burgess '''is the younger brother of Dale Burgess and a second cousin to Stan, Kendra and Seth Sorenson. He is a member of the Knight of Dawn. He is related to world-renowned Patton Burgess. He has dark curly hair, hazel eyes, and is described to be extremely hansome by Kendra. He is awakened by Seth when he killed the revanant and helped recover the Sands of Sancticity. Relationships Dale Burgess - brother Kendra Sorenson - second cousin Seth Sorenson - second cousin Stan Sorenson - second cousin Vanessa Santoro - assumed love interest/girlfriend Throughout the series ''Fablehaven Warren is only mentioned in this book as mute albino. He was also revealed to be on a mission before he became an albino. ''Rise of the Evening Star'' Warren make his first physical appearance still as a mute albino. Warren smiles blankly whenever Kendra touches him - he is in a non-responsive coma. After Seth pulls the nail from the revenant, Warren is shocked out of his coma, but he's still an albino. Kendra and him go to find the Fablehaven artifact. During that time he is stabbed in the stomach by a minotaur and faces a giant-acid breathing panther which breaks most of the bones in Warren's body, gives him a venomous snake bite, and sprays him with acid. He is healed by the Sands of Sanctity. ''Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary'' Warren comes to Wyrmroost with the others strictly to be Kendra's guardian. However, he is gutted by "a magical flying deer with wings" (Seth's description) at the beginning of the voyage at Wyrmroost and is stored in the knapsack for the rest of the journey. When the group is in the Dragon Temple, trying to defeat Glommus, Warren tries to help the others, only to be put asleep by Glommus. He painfully falls down the knapsack stairs and breaks many of his bones. At the end of this book, Warren is knocked unconscious then trapped in the knapsack by Gavin (Navarog in human avatar) when Gavin lights it on fire. ''Keys to the Demon Prison'' Kendra arrives in the knapsack with Elise finding Warren, who looks to be in better shape (as noted by Elise). At first, Warren doesn't believe it truly is the real Kendra. He thinks she might be a stingbulb, so he tests her powers as Fairykind because stingbulbs can only replicate physical appearences and memories, not abilities. Kendra proves to him that she is the real Kendra and they exit the knapsack using the Translocator, leaving Budba, who refused to leave, behind, but Warren swore to come back for him so he does not starve and die. Later in the book, Warren accompanies the group in the rescue attempt at Living Mirage and acts as the fail safe. The rescue attempt fails because the Sphinx knew about it all along and Warren's comrades are captured. However, because Warren was dropped off in a different location than his comrades (since he was the fail safe) he was not captured. Shortly after the failed rescue attempt, Graulas (healthy and new after being healed with the Sands of Sanctity) and Nagi Luna overthrow the Sphinx and takes over the Society. The Sphinx quickly changes sides (only because he refuses to open Zzyzx unless it is under his terms) and with the help of the Sphinx, Warren is able to bust Bracken and Kendra out of the prison at Living Mirage. the three barely survive the Beckoning Grove because one of Warren's nose plugs falls out and he almost falls victim to the fruit. They later pass the three riddles of an actual Sphinx to enter the sealed fairy queen shrine (Warren actually teases the Sphinx because they passed the riddles so easily). The trio escapes together with the help of Raxtus. Warren also helps on the journey to Shoreless Isle (the place where Zzyx, the demon prison, resides) and also fights in battle once the demons are released. Before entering shoreless isle, it is hinted by Bracken that Vanessa has feelings for Warren. Warren seems embarrassed and clears his throat. Additionally, during the dinner celebrating the defeat of the demons, it is noted that Warren is sitting right next to Vanessa. Lastly, Warren is among those who voted for the Sphinx's proposition of becoming an Eternal for the new demon prison. Category:Humans Category:Knights of Dawn Category:Males Category:Rise of the Evening Star characters Category:Grip of the Shadow Plague characters Category:Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary characters Category:Personal Life